Gundam Wizard
by KR Ausanite
Summary: Instead of Cedric being called out of the goblet, another was chosen that is in their sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam

"talking"

' _thoughts'_

" **yelling/spells"**

=Great Hall=

Everything was silent as the third name was called from the Goblet. Everyone believed it was to be Cedric but instead it was someone that no one knew about. The boy walked forward; he had silver hair and red eyes. He wore the standard uniform for Hogwarts but the main deference about him was that his left arm was robotic.

"Strike Knight, please follow your housemaster to the room" Dumbledore said.

"wait, isn't he in his sixth year"

"yeah, and I believe he is from Australia"

"does anyone know about his left arm"

"many have tried to find out why he has it but none find out"

Strike follows his housemaster to the room where the other champions where and found a place to sit to finish off the book he was reading.

"who is that?" Krum asked Fleur.

"I have no clue but must be the third champion" Fleur replied.(not doing their accents)

"I am the third champion but there is going to be a fourth champion this year" Strike said not looking up from his book.

"what do you mean a fourth champion?" Fleur asked.

"someone is going to target Harry Potter" Strike replied as Harry Potter entered the room. "hello fourth champion"

"how did you know?" Harry questioned.

"I know your luck Harry. Did you really think that you wouldn't participate in this tournament consider what has happen to you since you arrived at Hogwarts" Strike answered.

"actually you are right. I should have expected this to happen when I first heard about it" Harry said.

=Month later=

It had been a couple of days since the first task. Currently Strike was looking for Harry; he had heard some rumours that some of the girls were going to torture Harry for taking Strike's glory. The nifty thing about Strike's left arm is that it contains its own version of the Marauder Map. It could tell that health of people, if they are being controlled, under a love potion or polyjuice potion. It showed Harry's health being less than it usually is and that Daphne, Lavender, Tracey, Susan and Hannah were currently with him.

"what are they doing to him?" Strike asked himself as Harry's health diminished by a bit. Finally arriving at the door to the room Harry was in. The door had a notice-me-not charm, silencing charms, and locking charm as well. "so they are torturing him. BuildKnight Paladin"

The girls had finished torturing Harry for the day. As they were about to leave the room the door fell to pieces and behind the door stood a figure in what looked to some kind of armour. The armour was white with some red on the chest area and gold outlines over the armour. Along with a light-blue cape bellowing in the wind.

"who are you?" Daphne demanded.

"someone you don't need to know about"

"What do you want?" Susan asked.

"to take Harry Potter to a doctor" he replied summoning a sword to his right hand. "and I am prepared to cut you all down"

All the girls backed up a bit when the sword appeared. The man walked to the tied up Harry and quickly destroyed the ropes with some fire then disappeared with Harry as soon as he grabbed his shoulder.

=Nurse's Office=

Both Harry and Strike appeared in front of Poppy giving her a fright. Strike made his armour disappear during the teleportation to the Nurse's office as to not get any question on how he got that armour.

"Nurse Poppy, Harry needs some help" Strike said placing Harry on one of the beds.

"who did this to him?" Poppy asked.

"the females of Hogwarts" Strike replied.

"why are tey doing this?" Poppy asked running a scanning spell over Harry to see the extent of the injuires.

"they believe Harry is taking all the glory from me which is not true" Strike replied. "I am very disappointed by my house members because of this"

"I would be too if they are doing to this sweet boy" Poppy said using some healing spells. Strike then ran his left hand over Harry's entire body. "what are you doing?"

"this" Strike said showing a screen of Harry's entire body showing different things. "it seems some of Harry's magic is bound along with something else"

"amazing, how are you doing this?" Poppy asked.

"my left hand is very useful for getting around places, finding out what is wrong with a person's body, and stopping spells" Strike answered. "I see, it seems someone has bound Harry's memories of some people he is in lover with"

"can you undo them?"

"I can undo the memories but not the bound on the magic" Strike replied getting his wand out and casting the spell to unbound Harry's memories. "there we go"

The screen then changed a bit with a new part with the words love interest there. Strike then changed to a list of the females of Hogwarts names. The names started to change rapidly till there were only two names left: Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson.

"what did you just do?"

"found out who did harm Harry out of every female in this school" Strike said. "it is best that Harry is in the company of these two for the duration of this tournament for his own safety"

"do you want me to call them here?"

"no, I will get them tomorrow but I think Luna will know"

"how would she know?"

"that I have no clue about"

KRDrive: done finally.

Pairings:

Harry x Luna x Minerva

OC x Pansy


	2. AN

G'dday everyone. Just a little notice about this story.

I will be redoing it to be a bit better and a different story. The big changes will be shown in the new story.

This will still be up for people to see how bad the first version was.


End file.
